


Don't Fall

by naryenfer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Parent Alex Danvers?, Sort of baby fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naryenfer/pseuds/naryenfer
Summary: Alex's isn't in the best place at the moment.  Breaking up with Maggie was one of the hardest thing she's ever had to do in her life.  However, her life further jumbles up when she tries to save a woman on a bridge. Her attempt to save the woman fails but,the woman leaves behind a baby whom Alex will protect as if they were her own.





	Don't Fall

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. I do not edit and my story isn't beta'd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to express what you think about this fic.

I meant it when I said "I love you"; every single time and more than I could count.

I'm sorry I couldn't be your home, your future and what completes you.

I wish I was all of that and more; I swear that's true.

I know that love wasn't enough, but my intentions were always sincere.

I loved you before I knew it, I love you now and I think I will always do.

I know the pain will lessen with time, like a vague memory from the distant past.

I will think of you in my darkest hour, my happy times and at random moments when I see something that reminds me of you.

My dream is for you to find what you're looking for and knowing that you're happy, will make me happy.

You had been the one for me.

Maggie.  
.............................................................................

Alex had read Maggie's letter over and over again and by now, she knew it by heart. It had been two months since their break up. Two months of pain and sadness. Getting use to sleeping alone was harder than she expected. Every little thing in her apartment reminded her of Maggie. The way she got use to sleeping on the left side of the bed because Maggie preferred the right side. The blue toothbrush that was still in the cup on the bathroom sink. The NCPD t-shirt she took from her during their third sleep over. The way her bed still smelled of Maggie's favourite cocoa butter body lotion. 

As of late, Alex had buried herself into her work at the lab she worked at. She practically lived there now, going to her apartment just to get a change of clothes most days.

Kara was worried about her. Alex had been distant for the last few months but Kara knew when to give space when it was required. However, tonight was Kara's birthday and Alex made a special effort to attend game night to celebrate it with sister. Tonight was about Kara and wallowing in self pity could wait. 

LilPotsticker: Hey are you on your way?

BigSis: Yeah, I just got held up at work but I'll be there asap. Save some pizza for me.

LilPotsticker : The guys are here. I can't promise that there'll be any left by the time you get here.

BigSis: No worries. See you in a bit. ❤ u.

LilPotsticker: ❤ u too.

Alex got in the parking lot to get her bike.

She rode in the cool night air and for the first time today she felt free. Riding was like therapy. She didn't really have to think of anything or anyone while she rode fast into the night. The adrenaline rush was welcomed; it made her feel alive.

Alex slowed down when she thought she saw someone standing too close to the edge of a bridge.

She got closer and she stopped her bike a little further so that she wouldn't startle the person.

The person in particular was a woman in a oversized grey trench coat.

Alex calculated each and every move she made as she approached the woman. She wasn't sure what she was about to do but she had to do something. 

" Ma'am, My name is Alex Danvers,please get off the edge. Let me help you" Alex said as she tried to remain collected. 

The woman continue to stare infront of her.

"No one can help me.He swore he'd kill me if he found me," she replied terrified.

She turned her head on the left to look at Alex, as Alex moved closer to her.

" I will protect you" Alex tried to reassure her.

Blue eyes looked into brown ones.

" Protect Sasha"

The woman turned and jumped off the bridge and into the cold lake before Alex could respond. 

Alex ran towards the edge of the bridge, shocked and shaken. She looked into the lake and she couldn't see anything.

"Fuck!" Alex exclaimed. This was not how she expected her evening to go down.

Suddenly she heard cries. She tried to identify where they were coming from. Alex walked few steps up North from where she stood. To her surprise, she saw a baby wrapped in a blanket under a lamp post .

Alex picked the baby up and the cries lessened. She looked into the blue eyes as she soothed them.  
" I'm sorry sweetheart. I couldn't save your mama".

Tear drops escaped her eyes as she fished her phone from her pocket.

She went through her contacts and dialed the last number she thought she'd ever call again.

" Maggie, I need your help"


End file.
